Файл:Faydee feat. Antonia - Trika Trika (Official Video)
Описание Music: Faydee, Mihai Alexandru Bogdan (Quick) Lyrics: Faydee Video credits: Director & DOP: Bogdan Daragiu Production: Loops Production Lyrics: All my friends seem to tell me I should go Leave you hanging like you did to me before Say bye bye to the one I used to know Used to know Let it go Oulili lash khalaytini siir majnoun Trika trika Kil el naas alou trika 3alatoul Trika trika Kil el haki min warayi mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika What you need her for I don’t even know Suckin’ all my energy So I had to let her go Switch off lights out She got way too comfortable 1 2 3 wooh I don’t need ya anymore Trika trika yea Deuces to my ex na na Coulda had this but she livin’ in la la Hollywood hills on her mind americana Chasin’ that fake love but she gets nada All my friends seem to tell me I should go Trika trika Leave you hanging like you did to me before Trika trika Say bye bye to the one I used to know Trika trika Used to know Trika trika Let it go Trika trika Oulili lash khalaytini siir majnoun Trika trika Kil el naas alou trika 3alatoul Trika trika Kil el haki min warayi mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika He replaceable He don’t know it yet Have him blowing up my phone sayin’ Baby you da best Too bad for you Tell me why u so upset Drip drip come through Shoulda paid me my respect Trika trika yea Deuces to my ex na na Coulda had this but he livin’ in la la Hollywood hills on his mind americana Chasin’ that fake love but he gets nada All my friends seem to tell me I should go Trika trika Leave you hanging like you did to me before Trika trika Say bye bye to the one I used to know Trika trika Used to know Trika trika Let it go Trika trika Oulili lash khalaytini siir majnoun Trika trika Kil el naas alou trika 3alatoul Trika trika Kil el haki min warayi mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika He had to waste it So I had to cut him off no explanation She couldn’t take it Now she wishin I was playin’ She said she wanna see me at my new location She wanna taste it All my friends seem to tell me I should go Trika trika Leave you hanging like you did to me before Trika trika Say bye bye to the one I used to know Trika trika Used to know Trika trika Let it go Trika trika Oulili lash khalaytini siir majnoun Trika trika Kil el naas alou trika 3alatoul Trika trika Kil el haki min warayi mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika Mish ma3oul Trika trika Trika trika Trika trika Trika trika Trika trika Trika trika Категория:Видео